


Leave it Colder

by thenightetc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Betrayal, Dark Jack Frost, Fanvids, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be a Pitch tribute.  Then certain of the lyrics really caught my ear and it was going to be a Jack tribute.  Then it was going to be lighthearted Blackice.</p>
<p>Then it turned into… this.</p>
<p>Villain!Jack au Jack/Pitch fanvid, set to I Will Not Bow, wherein Jack accepts Pitch's "we could rule TOGETHER!" offer, only to backstab him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave it Colder

The song is "I Will Not Bow", by Breaking Benjamin.


End file.
